


Hakuna Matata

by vv_scroz



Series: YG treasure box [4]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Junkyu is being a whiny baby, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, YG treasure box - Freeform, but Hyunsuk doesn't cares, cuz he's a good (boy)friend, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vv_scroz/pseuds/vv_scroz
Summary: YG treasure box cctv.A whining Junkyu and a good (boy)friend Hyunsuk making music and piece together little figures.Fluff ensues.





	Hakuna Matata

**Author's Note:**

> Hakuna matata meaning; no trouble/no worries
> 
> I didn't see the cctv cuz I couldn't watch it in time and it was live so I couldn't even look it up after it ended. :'))  
> But some smart and kind people uploaded cut parts of it and I liked Hyunsuk and Junkyu's little interaction so here it is. Feel free to comment! :))

It was a usual day in the dorm. The boys didn't have to do anything. It was their day off when they hadn't had to exercise or prepare for the next show.

It was a calm day.

Hyunsuk and Junkyu were in the older's room. Hyunsuk was making music on his computer while Junkyu was making little figures. Or at least he tried to. The parts of the figures were so little that Junkyu barely progressed. He sat on Hyunsuk's bed and tried to piece together the game and also reading the description for it. We can say he suffered. He couldn't stop the whining coming out of him but still continued to finish at least one figure.

Hyunsuk was quiet. Along with Junkyu's soft whining, the only sound came from Hyunsuk's computer. The music he was making wasn't loud. It was quiet but the boys in the room could hear it pretty clear. Hyunsuk hearing Junkyu's suffering, decided to help the other. He grabbed the box beside him and started to piece together another doll. He was also confused a little when he couldn't decide which little part he needed for the next step but after some minutes he gave up without complaining and continued to make his music.

Junkyu on the other hand didn't want to give up. Not because of his pride but because if he give up the figure making, he would have nothing else to do. He wanted to spend time with Hyunsuk but he chose to produce music and he couldn't do that. He didn't want to just sit in the corner of the room while watching the older so he decided to make himself useful. But he was indeed unuseful. He couldn't make this simple task. His had hurt from the continuous reading and after a good twenty minutes he couldn't make out the words from the paper. He sighed and layed down on the bed still whining.

"Hyung," started Junkyu. Hyunsuk was still looking at his display but hummed in acknowledgment. "My head hurts."

"No, Kim Junkyu, no," laughed Hyunsuk and glanced behind his back. He waited for a little and when Junkyu didn't stop complaining he got up and went to his bed. At that, Junkyu gained interest in what his hyung doing and sat up. Hyunsuk took out a plush bear from under his duvet and gave it to his whining baby.

"Eh?" asked Junkyu.

"Rest on it," answered Hyunsuk then went back to sit on his chair. He watched how Junkyu looked at the plush and moved it in his hands.

"Isn't this mine?" asked the younger and Hyunsuk smiled at his innocence.

"Yes, it's yours. You gave it to me." Junkyu smiled and started patting the bear. Hyunsuk turned back to what he was doing and the two boys continued what they stopped.

It didn't long last though because Junkyu got bored of doing nothing. He started sighing loud for Hyunsuk to hear it. But of course he didn't. The music was quiet but loud enough for Hyunsuk not hearing him. He moaned loudly and that's when the older turned around to face him.

"What?" asked Hyunsuk patiently. He stopped the music and dedicated all his attention to the younger. When Junkyu sat up and pouted at him, he couldn't contained a little smile showing on his face.

"Don't you want to rest a little and come over?" he asked desperately. Even if he wanted to, Hyunsuk couldn't say no to him. He got up from his chair, stretched a little and went over to his bed.

He laid down on his back and Junkyu curled up on him, the plush bear still in his hold. Junkyu rested his head on Hyunsuk's chest and throw one of his legs across the other's waist. It was calm and quiet. Hyunsuk loved making music and choreography but he also loved to rest with the ones he loved. He was glad he listened to Junkyu.

Hyunsuk could only hear the soft breathing of the boy laying on his chest. He smiled at the beauty of his koala baby and kissed his forehead. Junkyu hummed and looked up at him.

"Were you asleep?" asked Hyunsuk quietly. Junkyu shook his head and kissed Hyunsuk's chin. "And do you want to?" At that, Junkyu nodded a little and let Hyunsuk to get up from the bed. Although it wasn't late, they decided to have a little nap.

Hyunsuk went and switched off the lights. He then went back to Junkyu and laid down beside him. The plush bear now was tossed in the end of the bed to their legs so Junkyu could wrap his body around Hyunsuk's without difficulty. They snuggled closer to each other. They both immersed in their thoughts and if Hyunsuk could sense the other's negativity, he tightened his arms around the younger.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," said Hyunsuk.

"Okay," whispered back Junkyu. "Thank you for being here with me."

"Always," answered Hyunsuk and kissed his baby's cheeks and his forehead. "Sleep," said for the last time and they both drifted to dreamland.

Now, that the negativity is gone, their faces were calm and smoothed.

_Everything will be fine._

**Author's Note:**

> K, this was pretty dumb and the ending was just.. bleahh but here it is. And the title is also pretty dumb.  
> I really wanted to write this since I saw that short video of them. :))
> 
> ALSO, I just made an ask.fm account so feel free to ask me anything cuz I'm really bored lately. You can also suggest me ff ideas. :))  
> You can find me @ zorcsaa


End file.
